


Over The Edge

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #TeamVriskat2014, F/M, Lime Fiction, Profain Language, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly quiet, in a room. There is nothing but darkness and a muted movie. Then you pass out.</p><p>Waking up, you're fucked. Soo fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sat quietly inside your respite block in the meteor, and you looked at your Trollian before signing off, and you sighed. Listing off everyone and everything that they were doing,

adiosToreador, possibly limp on the floor

apocalypseArisen, you don't even know what the fuck she's doing, just standing there in the lab.

arachnidsGrip, **HER. YOU WOULDN'T GIVE A SHIT. MAYBE IT WOULD MAKE YOU HAPPIER IF YOU DIDN'T. IF YOU DID, IT WOULD BE GONE SO FAST LIKE A BAT OUT OF HELL.**

arsenicCatnip, there isn't much to say towards this..

caligulasAquarium, you could give less fucks to this guy, he probably just locked himself up somewhere and did extensive amounts of manual manipulation.

carcinoGeneticist, yeah, you're probably screwing up somewhere in the future. Not to mention your quadrants, but that's a different story.

centaursTesticle, he would either be with Nepeta, or enjoying his terrabytes of horse copulation.

cuttlefishCuller, you aren't even interested. Seriously, who is?

gallowsCalibrator, she was obviously busy with her human, or walking around with that clown. A literal clown, though he was a poor excuse of one if you were honest.

grimAuxiliatrix, this is self explanatory.

terminallyCapricious, no, screw that, he is probably just passed out on the floor after taking in more disgusting sopor slime.

twinArmageddons, could have just been getting racy with Feferi? Maybe he could be fine with robots too?

**\-------------------**

Karkat roamed about inside the meteor, away from all the idiots inside the lab that were arguing with each other. Though, if Karkat had modesty, he would admit that all the arguments would be caused by him, but that's none of his concern. They pulled themselves into invalid arguments, which Karkat obviously "wins". Of course, he was the great leader. He would never lose these arguments because he knew better. 

Eventually he found himself by the teleporters again, he looked around and found his symbol, this was the seventh time that he would have returned to his respiteblock for the day. He looked around for the television, well that's what the humans call it. He sat down on the floor and looked at it, with a muted romantic comedy movie still playing. 

Karkat fell asleep watching the movie, and when he woke up. Unfortunately there was a figure laying down next to him with a grin. "Hey, Vantass," she said with a smirk. It was Vriska Serket, "Oh, hey, Vriiiiskaa.. Vriska?!" you said, "What in the world are you doing inside my respiteblock?"

You leaned up, and so did she. "Doooooooon't you remember? You invited me over, Karkat." Karkat may have passed out, but he sure as hell knew that he didn't invite her over. "Don't bullshit me, Serket, now really, why are you here?" 

"Wow, you're soooooooo cranky, Vantas. Can't I just talk to you?" you felt uncomfortable being in the proximity of Vriska in extended amounts and short amounts of time. Or, in any way possible. "Well, if anything, Serket. The maintainance of the social equilibrium for you does not exist. Also, out of everyone else, why me?" you said, "Because, misery desires company." what is she talking about?

"Did you seriously lose it, Serket, did you? That's just, ugh. Alright, alright, alright. I will humor you." she grinned and looked back at the same movie that may have just looped on you. 

You unmuted the movie and began to watch again, she whispered into your ear, "Karkat, if.. A flower bloomed in the dark, would you trust it?" the question caught you off guard, you hesistated to answer it, considering the plethora of things she could say once you answered. But then again, it seemed she was serious when she asked, but that's Vriska, she can literally manipulate you without manipulating. 

But being honest, you would trust a flower in any state that it would bloom in, as long as it would survive. "I heard that, Vantas." she said, "Heard what?" you replied, "What you said or thought, what ever." then she looked away. Come on Vriska, the thoughts are the last refuge for a person to insert their, thoughts, "I know that, asshole." she pouted. "Then stop reading my damn mind, okay?

"Why did you start the movie? Are you not interested in what I was going to say?" she said, "I thought that was all you were going to say." you replied. "No, I just forgot what I was going to saaaaaaaay, Karkat, you made me forget it!" wow, are you kidding me? "No, I am not kidding you, Vantas, you did!" 

"Oh my vaginal bronchitis, Vriska," you replied in a half shout, "Ooooooooh, where did you get that?" you got it from Strider, ugh, the terrible things that he says, "Oh, is that so?" she said, raising an eyebrow, "Hey, fuck you."

**\-------------------**

The minutes passed, and the endless chatter still went on, "Hey, Karkat?" she said, "whaaaaaaaat is it, Vriska?" you scoffed. She rolled her eyes, and frowned, "I have problems," was that all? "Of course you do! Don't we all, Serket?" you chided to her. Vriska rolled her eyes again, okay, maybe that wasn't nice, of course it wasn't, Vantas. You watched as she crossed her arms and looked away from you, and there was genuine concern that you felt in the back of your thinkpan. 

You found yourself at fault with how you should turn back to her, "Just say you're sorry, asshole.." you could her hur murmur, "Sorry, Vriska," and she looked back to you, lightly satisfied but it wasn't that average grin it was something else to you. Maybe it was something different, different.. like

Tiny winged beasts inside your acid organ, just fluttering about. And you couldn't explain why, "Is it.." you said, and paused for a moment to think. "Yes, Karkat it is, it is my crappy ass quadrants." 

Now you were starting to feel pity, and you realized that you were always in the same position that she was in the entire time. It was just different in views, and so to say, angles. She rested her face into the crook of your neck, she was cold, of course she was. Vriska was and will always be a cerulean blood, and you're a mutant. Her touch.. is different, extremely different. Then you felt something colder stream down from your neck to your chest and dried by your sweater, you shifted and looked at Vriska, an eyebrow raised. She didn't want to raise her face though, "Come on, Vriska, don't be like that." eventually she did. And she was crying, 

"Karkat, have you ever realized, seriously! Not even once? How hard it is? To have failed in every quadrant, in every attempt and in every aspect?!" she bursted out, "I have been dealing with this for so many sweeps already. And look at you, pretending that your failures aren't anything! Like you're so perfe--" 

"I DO, I FUCKING DO, VRISKA! I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH THESE JUST AS LONG AS YOU HAVE, BUT I DON'T BRING DOWN OTHER PEOPLE WITH MY OWN PROBLEMS. BECAUSE I'M SURE THEY WOULDN'T GIVE A FLIPPING SHIT, BUT HERE YOU ARE, TRYING TO BRING DOWN EVERYONE TO THE FINAL DETAILS OF YOUR OWN FAULTS!" You took a deep breath. "I just... wish I had something to be with, Karkat.." Now you knew, you couldn't reply anymore.

**\-------------------**

It was twenty-three minutes ago, since you two had a major feels jam. And now she was going to leave, you majorly disappointed her in every part and every minute that she was here, now she gave the fake grin that now you knew existed. "Alright, thanks for making me feel more like shit, Karkat." 

"Wait!" You exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "Please, stay, Vriska.." and now she furiously raised her eyebrows at you. "Karkat, I swear, if this is just another jack-sh--" You cut her off, _with your lips_ and she gasped, but she still returned the kiss. As you caressed her cheek, and closed any space that there was between the two of you. Eventually you pulled back and looked at her, both eyes still locked with each other. And you were aware that you were blushing, and you knew that you couldn't blush as much as you could have now. The same reaction was on her face as well,

"You could have told me, Karkat.."

"There was never anything between us."

"Now there is."

"......"

"........"

"So, are we just going to stay awkwardly silent until you leave?"

"Yup."

**\-------------------**

You are Karkat Vantas, and for the past few hours, you are still speechless.

You opened Trollian again, to see if you missed out on anything.

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

CA: hey kar  
CA: since you wwerent here  
CA: i wwas plannin to ask  
CA: havve you seen vvris anywwhere  
CA: and i really need someone to comfort me because its been so PREPOSTEROUS and i cant fuckin take it anymore  
CA: so uh  
CA: wwill you 

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] --

CG: OKAY, ERIDAN  
CG: I WILL HUMOR YOU WITH YOUR PETTY "DISCOMFORT".  
CG: I ALSO HAVE *NO* IDEA ABOUT WHERE VRISKA IS, OKAY????  
CG: NOW, MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP SENDING ME MESSAGES WHEN I'M OFFLINE.  
CA: okay  
CG: NO.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] --


	2. The Idiocy Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is repeatedly baffled by everything that happens around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bad writer, fuck this Writer's block, yo.

But no, you're a mutant troll that just realized that he could like the worst of their own kind, without a second thought of denying it. Ah, yes, you continue your self-deprecation. You messaged Eridan to screw it and that you weren't coming, you heard him groan in disappointment in his station as he headed to the teleporters to go back to his respite block. There was no pity for him, but all of you give him a hard time. Because it's amusing. 

You continue to sulk in your seat, contemplating on how stupid the past yourself can be. And how empty you can be without a single quadrant filled, could one be filled? No, it can't be. You can't even pass as a proper moirail at all. Now you realized how Sollux felt when Aradia passed away, then it turned out. You couldn't feel anything about it anymore, since what has happened, happened. Bitterly sighing in defeat you fixed yourself from your terrible sitting position. If you were Kanaya you would probably tell yourself that you were "So unappealing." Suddenly a sound comes from your computer, startled you sluggishly clicked on Trollian to see who notified you.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
EE: Let me rephrase, how much I gained respect for you. J8st kidding, I'm lying.  
EE: For of course  
EE: turning down Eridan  
EE: WAIT, HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?  
EE: I just do.  
EE: Ttyl, Vantas. :::;))))  
\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] gave up trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
CG: OH, BITE ME, SERKET.

What. Just, what. Is she inviting you to talk to her? You're compelled to talk to her already, your thinkpan is now trapped in a state of metaphysical terror, and you don't like this. No, you hate this feeling. You unambigiously platonically hate this feeling to the core of it that if it were alive, it would melt if it saw you. It's that bad.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop.


End file.
